Not Raoul
by Iluvhorses1997
Summary: This is for the contest that TheNarnianPhantomStallion is having.  Christine catches Raoul with a ballet rat, and then when she asks him about it things get a little violent.  If you do not like Raoul bashing DO NOT READ


**Like I said in the summary this is for TheNarnianPhantomStallion's contest, please read it and review! And if you would like, go ahead and read my others too!**

Christine was shaking, both with fury, and fear. How could Raoul do this to her? She had loved him! She had thought that he loved her. She knew now that she was wrong. Raoul didn't love her, Raoul only loved himself.

She had found him in the Opera House with another woman. One of the ballet dancers to be exact. And when she had confronted him about it, he had gotten violent.

_**Flashback:**_

"_You are so beautiful."Raoul cooed in a silky voice._

"_And you are handsome." Cordelia one of the most known ballet rats, cooed back._

_They kissed passionately.._

_Christine was in shock and felt like retching._

_Raoul was sitting next to Cordelia. Not next to her really, she was on his lap. Correction: On his lap, making out with her! Touching her in places that he shouldn't touch. _

_Christine bit back a loud sob when Raoul and Cordelia began to undress._

_**End of flashback:**_

"How could you Raoul? I thought you loved me?" The tears were falling down her cheeks in hot torrents.

"I do love you Christine! It wasn't what it looked like, and if you weren't so jealous you would have seen it for what it really was!" Raoul growled impatiently.

"Seen it for what? What was it besides you making out with her pitiful face? And taking off her frilly clothes?"

Raoul's cold icy blue eyes were shooting daggers at Christine, and then he slapped her smartly across the face.

The pain shot through Christine's cheek, and another tear fell. Why had she come with Raoul? Why didn't she stay with her Angel of music? Why? Although Erik was violent, and killed people, she knew that Erik would never hurt her like that. Never. And yet she had hurt him by leaving with Raoul.

"Why Raoul? Why? I thought you loved me." A sob ripped from Christine.

"I do, but you need to stop being so jealous." Raoul sounded at the end of his patience now.

With tears in her eyes Christine watched Raoul walk out of the room. How could he do this to her?

_**At the Opera House:**_

Erik was a mess. He wasn't wearing his mask, and he had torn apart all of the songs he had composed, and broken just about everything in the lair. The only things spared were his coffin, the swan bed, his Christine manikin, and reluctantly the organ.

Every night he would cry himself to sleep saying, "Christine, Erik loves you, he loves you, please come back to him!" And the dreams he had were of Christine leaving him.

And when he woke up every morning it was the same. He would throw things around, break whatever was still intact, and cry his heart out.

Whatever happiness had ever been in his life was gone. And it all left with Christine.

Then an idea hit him. Although it would kill him he had to see Christine! He just couldn't take it anymore. He would go to the place where she was staying, and peek in at her…peek at his beautiful Christine.

He calmly placed his mask on his face, righted, a now three legged table, once four legged, and crept out of the Opera house.

In the dark he made his way. Slowly and carefully. And once he was there, he heard Christine. And she did not sound happy.

He began to run towards the noise and then the noise became words. What he heard made his blood turn cold.

"Raoul no! How can you go off, and make out with her pitiful face, twice, and then try to force me to, to. . .?" Christine sounded close to tears.

He heard Raoul-how it disgusted him to even think the name- yelling in return, "I was _not_ kissing Cordelia! And besides, you are so close to being my wife that we should be doing this anyway!"

"Then what were you doing?" Christine asked accusingly.

"Well, we were, um, talking!" Raoul snapped.

"And why were your mouths so close together?" There was a catch in her voice.

Erik's breath caught, his beautiful Christine was about to cry! He knew what Raoul was doing, and he did _not_ like it!

Raoul didn't speak.

Then Erik heard Christine cry out. "Help me! Please someone!" It was a scream.

Erik didn't need to hear her call for help again, he rushed to her aid, and saw, the worst sight he could have seen.

Christine was forced against the wall, a knife at her stomach, with Raoul up in her face growling, and glowering, saying things that Erik couldn't understand, and more than likely things that he didn't want to hear.

How could Raoul turn on Christine like this? He had always disliked, more like hated this man, if you could call him such, but he had thought that he loved Christine. That was the only reason that he had let her go!

Anger seethed through him like a wildfire, and he could control it no longer. He took his Punjab, that went with him everywhere, and lassoed Raoul's neck.

Raoul spun around, dropping the knife in shock, and releasing his hold on Christine, who ran away from the men. From the man that she had thought loved her, and the man that now, was saving her.

She winced at the words coming from Erik's mouth to describe Raoul, and the worst part she thought, was that they were true.

She covered her ears to drown out the sounds coming from the fighting men. But it didn't work, she could hear the words Erik had shouted at Raoul.

"Curse vous, vous le pire de tous les hommes!"

Christine was a bit shocked. Translated Erik had said, "Curse you, you worst of all men!"

She would _never_ have yelled that at Raoul! She was too scared of what he could, and would, do if she said that. Knowing Erik though, Christine knew he could have said much worse.

She winced as the 'much worse' came from his lips.

"Maudit sois-tu, homme de mauvaises actions!"

She didn't even want to think about this.

She heard Erik snarling, and then heard Raoul gasping for breath.

"Don't do this. P-please." His breath was coming harder, he could hardly breathe. His eyes rolled back into the back of his head, then he slumped down onto ground.

Dead…

Christine gasped. She felt like she was going to swoon but kept her posture. Swallowing hard she backed up further, and looked at Erik. His green/gold eyes were flaming with anger, and he held his Punjab as though he would be ready to give a quick jerk on it, if Raoul so much as moved a muscle.

"Thank you." She barely breathed the words, but he heard them nonetheless.

Erik still looked angrily at Raoul's dead body, his fists clenching and unclenching themselves, before turning to Christine.

"Are you okay my little angel?"

Christine nodded. She was surprised. Why had Erik been there? Had he been watching her?

"Wh-Why were you here?" Christine asked softly.

"I wanted to see my angel." Erik reached for her.

She wanted to beg his forgiveness for leaving and in fact she did just that. "I'm sorry I left Erik, really I am. Please, oh please forgive me!" Christine was in tears.

"No Christine, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been creeping around looking for you." Tears were also pooling in those eyes of his.

Christine shook her head, and took Erik's cold bony hand in her soft warm one, and squeezed it. "You saved my life. After I left you all alone in your cold dark lair." Standing on her tippy toes, Christine reached her lips up to his. They were surprisingly warm and soft, for being so malformed. As their lips entwined, Christine knew that it was Erik she loved, and Erik she had always loved. Not Raoul.


End file.
